


Sweet Maid

by shions_heart



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Maid Matsuoka Rin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rin In a Dress, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has a very special surprise for Sousuke for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Maid

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stand all the UST in _Blue Lotus, White Lotus_ between these two, so I did a thing.
> 
> (Also I know next to nothing about video games so I apologize in advance for any errors.)

Sousuke _had_ been looking forward to sleeping in on his birthday, but he found himself rather rudely awakened by a pillow slamming into his face.

“Wake the fuck up, Sleeping Beauty! I didn’t come all the way from Australia to watch you sleep.”

Sousuke frowned, opening his eyes and catching the pillow before it could hit him again.

“Rin?”

He pulled the pillow away, revealing his boyfriend kneeling beside him on the bed, smirking triumphantly. Sousuke glanced toward his bedroom door, but it was closed. Taking advantage of this, he sat up on his elbow, tossing the pillow aside and reaching out to grab Rin’s collar, jerking him down to his level in order to kiss him. He allowed it to linger briefly, before releasing Rin and sitting up fully.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he asked then.

“I came for your birthday, obviously.” Rin’s grin lit his face, his dark red eyes sparkling.

Sousuke raised an eyebrow. “You flew out here just to see me for my birthday?” he asked, wondering if that was truly the only reason.

“What’s a boyfriend for if not to make grand romantic gestures?” Rin asked, flopping down onto the bed beside Sousuke.

“Still, it seems a little excessive. What about school?” Sousuke asked.

“Holy shit, Sousuke! It’s your fucking birthday. Stop being a dad for once.” Rin rolled his eyes toward the ceiling.

Sousuke frowned. “I’m not a—”

Rin bounced back up, sliding off the bed. “I got you a present, but I didn’t get a chance to wrap it. I’m going to go do that in the bathroom.”

“Why the bathroom?” Sousuke asked blankly.

“Just set up a game for us to play or something.” Rin waved dismissively, grabbing his backpack and heading for the bathroom.

Sousuke watched him go, confused but at the same time excited to spend time with Rin after six months apart. He got off the bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers, settling down on the floor in front of his bed then, as he turned on his gaming system and TV. As he waited for it to start, he wondered what sort of gift Rin had gotten for him.

“Is the new Street Fighter okay?” he called toward the bathroom, not particularly feeling like getting up to change the disc.

“Only if you don’t mind getting your ass kicked,” came the quick reply.

Sousuke chuckled, before selecting the game and watching the menu screen pop up. He tapped his game controller on his knee absently, his thoughts returning to Rin and how he was actually there in the flesh. After weeks of only seeing his boyfriend through pictures on his phone or over Skype, his heart started pounding slightly faster at the prospect of getting to touch and hold Rin.

Of course that could only happen if Rin got out of the bathroom.

“How much longer is this going to take?” he complained. He narrowed his eyes at the closed bathroom door, where he could hear muffled sounds but not much else.

“Just give me a second,” Rin replied, sounding strained.

Sousuke wondered if he was truly that bad at wrapping gifts. He turned toward the TV, looking at the lightly bouncing characters on the screen.

“If you don’t come out soon, I’m going to play this game myself,” he warned.

“You can’t play Street Fighter by yourself!” Rin protested.

“Watch me. I’ll beat your high score.” Sousuke smirked.

“Argh, fine, I’m coming out. But if you laugh, I’m going to punch you.”

_Why would I laugh?_

Sousuke wondered again what this mysterious gift could possibly be.

The bathroom door slid open, and Rin stepped out hesitantly. Sousuke blinked, his heart rate immediately going into overdrive, as he stared in disbelief. Rin wore a maid’s outfit, complete with thigh-high white stockings and ruffled headband. His fingers twisted into the black skirt, revealing the white petticoat underneath. On top of the dress he wore the ruffled apron, and attached to the collar of the dress was a red bow.

Sousuke couldn’t help but notice that the top of the dress stretched just a little too tight across Rin’s chest, and the skirt rose just a little too high above the stockings. Rin’s face was flushed, and he frowned as the scrutiny continued, shifting on his feet.

“Well?” he demanded after a moment of tense silence.

“Is that your costume from your second year at the academy?” Sousuke couldn’t think of anything better to say, his mind mostly blank. All his blood seemed to have rushed south, and he swallowed hard at the tightening of his boxers. Rin’s pale thighs peeked out from beneath the skirt of the dress, and Rin’s fingers tugging down on the hem did nothing to help divert Sousuke’s attention.

“It still fit, mostly, so I . . .” Rin stopped, shaking his head. “Forget it. This is stupid. I’m changing.” He turned away.

Sousuke reached out quickly to grab Rin’s arm. “Don’t you dare.”

His voice came out thick with desire, and Rin froze, another flush coloring his cheeks. Sousuke pulled him closer, setting his lips against Rin’s ear.

“I like it,” he murmured, and he felt Rin tremble against him.

Still holding Rin’s arm with one hand, he slid the other down over Rin’s hip until his fingers met the warmth of Rin’s thigh. He stroked his finger slowly along the line of the stocking where it gave way to skin, parting his lips in order to bite down gently on Rin’s earlobe. He heard Rin’s sharp intake of breath and smiled, moving his lips down the curve of Rin’s neck, placing small kisses against it. As he did, he moved his hand further up the skirt, noting with appreciation that Rin was wearing what appeared to be satin ladies’ underwear.

Finally, _finally_ , he was able to hold him. Sousuke wanted to savor the moment, but at the same time, he wanted to throw Rin against the wall or the floor or _somewhere_ and do unspeakable things to him. In the end, he settled for placing one final kiss against Rin’s neck, before turning him and shoving him back against the bed.

Rin bounced once, his legs opening automatically, as his hands flew back to catch himself. The dress flew up enough for Sousuke to see the bulge that strained against the thin material of the underwear, and he felt his knees go a little weak.

“Fuck, Rin,” he breathed, swallowing hard, as he stepped forward. His body already ached, and the front of his sweatpants were damp. He quickly shed them and his boxers, crawling on top of Rin and pushing him further back into the mattress.

“D-don’t . . . don’t hold back,” Rin panted softly, as Sousuke attacked his neck once more.

He nipped at the skin, catching a soft section between his teeth. He gave a small suck, tasting the saltiness of Rin and moaning softly. His hand moved down, sliding along the smooth material of stocking until he reached wiry muscle and skin. Gripping Rin’s thigh, he settled between his boyfriend’s legs, shifting up to press himself against the hardness beneath the satin.

Rin moaned, his fingers moving into Sousuke’s hair. He didn’t mind, only thrust his hips forward once more, grunting as his length slid over the bulge in Rin’s underwear, coating it with sticky, white liquid.

“S-Sousuke.”

Sousuke didn’t respond, not sure he could form coherent words just then anyway. He lifted from Rin’s neck, pressing his lips against Rin’s instead. He kissed him hard, trying to alleviate the ache in his chest. Rin responded eagerly, opening his mouth to Sousuke, as tongue slid over tongue. It was messy and heated, but neither seemed to mind much.

Sousuke moved his hand, releasing Rin’s thigh in order to rub against his boyfriend’s entrance through the underwear, prodding gently and listening to Rin’s gasps, feeling the way he quivered. Reluctantly, he leaned back, turning quickly to his bedside table to retrieve his bottle of lube from the drawer. He popped it open, covering his fingers, not taking his eyes off Rin as he did.

Rin’s eyes watched him, bright and needy, his face flushed, hair already sticking to the sides of it from a light sweat. With his legs spread, the skirt of his dress gathered up around his hips and thighs, Sousuke wasn’t sure he’d ever seen a sexier sight. Unable to help himself, he picked up his phone from the floor and quickly snapped a picture.

“Wha-hey!” Rin protested, sitting up on his hands. “What the hell, Sousuke?”

“Something to remember you by when you return to Australia,” Sousuke said with a laugh, moving back over Rin then. He lowered his hand, pushing aside the edge of the underwear in order to press a slicked finger against Rin’s entrance.

Rin inhaled shakily. “You better not show that to anyone,” he said, though his attempt to sound intimidating failed spectacularly, as Sousuke pushed his finger into him. His words faded to a whimper, and he fell back against the bed, trembling.

“Don’t worry,” Sousuke said, swallowing hard and feeling more precum drip from the head of his length. “There’s no way in hell anyone else is seeing this.”

He leaned down to capture Rin’s lips with his once more, thrusting his finger in a quick, easy rhythm that had Rin squirming beneath him. It wasn’t long before he was pushing a second finger in beside the first, and Rin’s hips jerked upward. 

“Fuck, Sousuke, _more_ ,” Rin moaned against his mouth.

“As you wish,” Sousuke murmured, shoving in a third finger.

Rin cried out, arching his back, as his legs thrashed a moment, before his heels found a catch in the blankets beneath them and braced against it. Sousuke moved his fingers faster, curling them with a twist that had Rin twitching uncontrollably. His lips were parted, as he gasped, chest heaving. Sousuke nipped at Rin’s bottom lip, before pulling his fingers out.

Rin groaned, as his hips lowered against the bed. Sousuke wasted no time in getting the underwear off then, shoving the skirt up around Rin’s waist. His length glistened with the liquid that drizzled generously from its tip, and Sousuke licked his lips, his throat feeling dry. He lowered his head briefly in order to lick up one side of the shaft, tasting Rin with a low, hungry moan.

“Shit, S-Sousuke.” Rin’s voice was strained, wanting.

Sousuke straightened, grabbing the lube once more in order to squeeze more out into his hand. He grabbed his member with a moan, slicking it until it slid effortlessly through his hand. He grabbed Rin’s hips then, lifting them to pull him closer. He couldn’t wait any longer. With a deep sound that shook his chest, Sousuke entered Rin with a single, fluid movement.

Rin yelped, eyes squeezing shut, as his fingers gripped the blankets. Sousuke held Rin’s hips steady, panting heavily for a moment, before starting to thrust.

Rin was tight and warm around him, and each time he pressed into Rin he shuddered. For a moment neither of them could make any noise aside from grunts and moans, and then Sousuke carefully lowered Rin’s hips back to the bed, as he leaned down to bite his neck once more.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Rin hissed, digging his fingers into Sousuke’s scalp.

Sousuke responded by thrusting harder, one hand steadying himself against the mattress, the other grabbing Rin’s side. His fingers curled instinctively into the warmth, and he thought he heard a rip of fabric. Paying this no heed, he focused instead on the heat coursing through him. It was scorching, stifling, almost. The pleasure of Rin’s body was overwhelming, better than any dream he could have come up with on his own.

“Shit, I’ve missed you,” he grunted softly against Rin’s neck, slamming his hips against Rin’s thighs with a growing urgency.

“ _Sousuke_.”

It was too much. The heat, the sound of Rin’s gasps and whimpers, his name on Rin’s lips . . .

“Fuck, _Rin_.” Sousuke trembled, stiffening, as he gave two more hard thrusts and came. The heat exploded inside him, shooting stars into his vision. He exhaled with a groan, pausing momentarily with his forehead pressed to Rin’s shoulder.

Then he pulled out, shifting down Rin’s body until he came to the erect length. More precum had gathered around it, but he paid this no mind, as he wrapped his fingers around the base and slid the hardened member into his mouth. Rin yelped once more, his fingers tugging on Sousuke’s hair. It stung, but Sousuke ignored it, focusing on sucking on the hot, wet skin. The taste was sharp and bitter, yet slightly sweet, and he pressed his tongue against the veins, slipping it one way and then the other as best he could.

“Ah, _ah_! Sousuke!” Rin cried, starting to writhe on the bed, the fingers of his other hand pulling on the blankets beneath him in quick, jerky movements.

Sousuke held onto Rin’s hips to steady him, though he allowed the small thrusts Rin made into his mouth. He brought his lips up to the head, sucking hard and fast on this part only, until Rin stiffened, heels making indentations on the mattress, as his hips arched off the bed and he came with a loud cry.

Sousuke continued his ministrations throughout Rin’s climax, pulling back only when he felt sure the other was finished. He leaned back then, wiping his mouth on the back of his arm.

“Ah, sorry,” he said guiltily, as he noticed the hole in the side of the dress beneath Rin’s ribcage, the stitching having ripped.

“Don’t . . . worry . . . about it,” Rin panted, shaking his head, his eyes closed.

Sousuke hesitated, before leaning down to kiss the tip of Rin’s nose lightly, settling beside him then on the bed. “This was the best present I could’ve asked for,” he said genuinely. “Thank you.”

Rin’s throat constricted, and he looked away. “Whatever.”

Sousuke laughed huskily, nuzzling his nose against the back of Rin’s head, breathing in his scent. “You make a very pretty maid,” he offered then.

“Shut up,” Rin muttered, but Sousuke could tell he was pleased.

The faint sound of the game reached Sousuke’s ears, and he turned, looking over at the TV where the characters still bounced in place.

“You still think you can kick my ass at this?” he asked, nodding toward the menu screen.

Rin followed his gaze, smirking. “I know I can.”

“Bring it on, Rin-Rin.”

“Don’t _call_ me that!”

Sousuke laughed, getting off the bed and grabbing his sweatpants to pull on, settling on the floor once more. After a moment, Rin joined him, his dress wrinkled, his hair in quite the disarray. Sousuke couldn’t help but reach over to smooth some of that hair back, tucking it behind Rin’s ear tenderly.

“I love you,” he found himself saying. He kicked himself for it mentally, but Rin only flushed and reached for the game controller.

“Save the sappiness for your texts. At least then I don’t have to look at your stupid face when you say shit like that,” he said, before pausing. He glanced sidelong at Sousuke before looking away. “But I love you too, I guess.”

Sousuke grinned, flicking Rin’s nose. “Don’t take this to mean I’m going to go easy on you.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

And Rin flashed him that shark-line grin, and Sousuke decided that this truly was the best birthday he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Porn Without Plot, so I'm sorry if it sucked. XD
> 
> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com


End file.
